The Abysmal Heart
by Palpable Esoteric
Summary: Run. Faster, faster; lungs burning, sides cramping. Keep going. Faster now. Don't stop. Run, find the end, search for it. Strive for it. Catch it. … what am I running for again?
1. Awakening

Summary: Run. Faster, faster; lungs burning, sides cramping. Keep going. Faster now. Don't stop. Run, find the end, search for it. Strive for it. Catch it.

… what am I running for again?

**The Abysmal Heart**

Chapter 1 - Awakening

* * *

><p>The sun beat down, humidity hanging in the air. A cool wind swept her long light pink tresses about her form. Tickling her face, bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her sun kissed skin glistened in the light, gleaming with a faint sheen of sweat that defined her hard earned muscles.<p>

She sat atop a scalding hot rock, ignorant of its blaze. Staring out across the steep cliff before her that seemed to endlessly flow down, into a deep, dark abyss. The heat waves seemed to illuminate the village, which served as a deep contrast to the lush dense foliage that surrounded it.

The woman seemed to be lost in thought, eye's closed and shoulder's relaxed. Her eye lids languidly peeled back and eyelashes caressed just below her brow. Eyes filled with a deep green flecked with some gold and brown hues where revealed. Devoid of the blissful ignorance of youth, hardened with the truth of reality. She cast a longing glace across the tranquil landscape laid out in front of her, looking past the village and into the horizon of the sun in its blazing glory among the light blue skies. The ray's of light allowing a clear view of the tree's that appeared to stretch infinitely beyond.

She sighed and tossed her head back, leaning on her hands flat against the rock on either side behind her. She slowly stood up and stretched out her arms above her head, feeling her muscles stretch. With one last glance tossed behind her into the horizon, she strode away into the depth of the forest.

* * *

><p>Beep Beep, Beep Beep, Beep Beep<p>

"Guaaaaaaa" Sakura rolled over, none too gracefully and unceremoniously dumped her palm on top of her alarm clock to silence it. Her arm flopping down, hanging over her bed.

She scrunched her eyes closed further, staying completely still just a moment longer. Her long pink hair was splayed in every direction imaginable, sheets twisted about her slender frame.

Exasperated, she took her sweet time sitting up and rolling off the bed to get ready for another typical, boring, uneventful…. just miraculous day.

After slipping on a jogging attire, she grabbed a quick breakfast and locked up her apartment. She fell right into her typical routine of jogging around the trees just outside of Konoha. Sometimes she would hike over to the cliff, when in the mood for a challenge. Today, she opted for the easier route down to a lake where she would stop and watch the swan that seemed to take up residence there.

She sat beside the cool waters, sitting right down in the dirt. Hair plastered to her face, panting heavily. Silently observing the pretty swan dutifully protecting her eggs. The swan has a purpose, Sakura thought. Something to love and nurture. As she continued to observe the swan Sakura began to wonder what her purpose was. To rescue Saskue… maybe. Maybe not.

Saskue Uchiha was her former teammate, crush, and friend. Wielder of the powerful sharingan, a kekkei genkai. Saskue use to live within the village of Konoha along with his clan, the Uchiha. His older brother Itachi massacred his entire clan and fled. Leaving Saskue, as a mere child alone in the world. All of his pain, grief, misery and emotions from that single event impacted Saskue from that moment on. Saskue had one purpose in life, to avenge his clan. On that note, he set off to murder Itachi. A great deal of her younger years had been devoted to chasing after him. She had made her best friend and other teammate Naruto Uzumaki promise to bring Saskue back to the village for her. A promise she now greatly regrets making. Even if they did manage to bring Saskue back to the village, what would come next?

What would she do if she succeeded? If she failed? What would be her purpose then? Her dream… I guess only time could tell. Take one step at a time and hope for the best. At least that's what her mother would say.

After her jog she took a shower and went along to the hospital where she would make her rounds. Today she took some time out of her exhausting schedule to have lunch with her friend Yamanaka Ino at a local café. Ino had really matured over the years, they both had. No longer were they the obsessed Saskue driven fan girls, but older independent women.

Sakura worked at Konoha's hospital as a doctor, remarkably as a side job. She was a Konoha Ninja first and foremost, a jounin at that. She enjoyed her job thoroughly and was able to work as a doctor in such circumstances because she was the hokage's apprentice and working up to be Konoha's second best medic nin right behind the hokage herself.

Sakura didn't have much of a social life. Ever since Saskue left the village and Naruto went on a journey with the legendary sannin Jiraiya, Sakura had focused all of her time and energy studying under Tsunade; the present hokage of the village. Tsunade rigorously trained her to be the medic nin she is today, as well as teach her how to use the inhuman strength she possesses. All this training wasn't enough for her though. She had to be stronger if she wanted to pursue her 'goal' of retrieving Saskue. She had to have another trick up her sleeve, an array of powerful jutsu that would take him by surprise. She had been pestering Tsunade for some kind of technique to achieve her goal. Tsunade, being the hokage hadn't had much time to grant Sakura her wish.

A few days ago an ANBU had appeared before her at the hospital requesting her presence at the hokages office. There Sakura had finally been given a mission she could pursue her goal on. She had a mission to go to the Tea Country. A village in the mid east peninsula had broken out in a devastating virus that was rapidly spreading to neighboring villages. With deaths at large and no cure found, it was only a matter of time before the virus spread up the Tea Country into the Fire Country. Sakura was the ideal candidate to send on this mission. Word had also had it that Eiji Samurakami was sighted in the Tea Country. Tsunade had meet Eiji while traveling and she had learned that Eiji was a unique medical ninja. The old man had discovered a way to use of medical chakra to his advantage on the battle field. This could be the break Sakura had been looking for. If Sakura could complete her mission and find a cure for the virus as well as find Eiji, Tsunade had given her permission to train under Eiji and send the rest of her team back to Konoha once the virus was taken care of.

It was a high chance Sakura would run into Eiji on this mission. A traveler med nin spotted in the Tea Country as a virus broke out could not be a coincidence. With a new mission assigned Sakura was to lead a team to The Tea Country in two days time from today. Sakura had been given the day off tomorrow to get some well deserved sleep in preparation for the long trek ahead.

* * *

><p>"Forehead! Over here!", Ino shouted to Sakura as she entered the café.<p>

Sakura sighed, but none the less sauntered over to the opposite side of the booth her friend Ino currently occupied.

"Geeezzz, Sakura! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" , Ino gushed

"It's really good to see you, pig." Sakura replied. "I've just been so busy at the hospital, and with being Tsunade's apprentice and all, I just haven't had much free time." The waitress then stopped by to take their orders.

"What's with the frown Forehead? I thought you would be bouncing off the walls around this time of the month!"

"I'm not sad! And why would I be bouncing off the walls?"

"Have you forgotten? Naruto is due to be returning any day now"

Sakura's eyes lit up "Really! Oh geez, time really has flown by!" It's been quite a few years since Naruto left the village to train with one of the legendary Sannin. He had left with a smile and a promise of returning stronger then ever before.

"Way to be Forehead", Ino replied taking a sip of her soda. Not that Sakura heard her, she was too busy imaging how Naruto would have changed while he was gone from Konoha.

"… and then, I just told him that if this relationship is going to work, he's going to have to…Sakura are you even listening to me?" Ino stopped her prattling and jarred Sakura out of her retrieve with the sound of her name.

"ahhh, yes of course!", Sakura nervously replied, racking her brain for any recollection of what Ino had been blathering away about.

"No, you weren't" Ino accused. "I know you were daydreaming about Naruto coming back and sweeping you off your feet, but their's no use in dwelling on it. When he returns you can give me all the juicy details; of course. For now though, I have a more pressing issue with my boyfriend at hand."

"I wasn't… ahh; Shikamaru? What's he done now?" Sakura decided to let it drop, and turn the subject back to Ino.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, now that Ino had reminded her, he seemed to consume her every thought. Naruto, her teammate and best friend. She had felt so alone and useless after he left. Moping around for a few days until she decided to take matters into her own hands. She was going to train, get stronger. No longer be a burden for anyone ever again. Naruto wasn't going to have to go after Saskue alone.<p>

She was going to go with him. Find Saskue, and beat the shit out him… then bring him back. Over the years Sakura's crush on Saskue dissolved. She got smarter, stronger, and matured out of her childish ways. Even though she realized Saskue was a bit of a jerk, he was still a good person deep down inside. He was their friend; and Naruto and herself were determined to bring him back.

She had thrown herself into her work. Training hard everyday, working at the hospital till late, and studying until she fell asleep.

Sakura missed Naruto terribly, and was anxious to see him once again. Maybe he matured out of his childish antics too? I bet he's gotten tall, maybe even handsome…

"Dr. Haruno… Haruno-san…. Sakura?"

"ahhh, yes?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Light footsteps echoed down the cobblestone road. Lamps slowly flickered on, illuminating the darkened sky. A steady melody of crickets playing their nightly song, rang through the soft breeze that traveled through the still air.<p>

Sakura was beat. Languidly dragging her feet along as she journeyed back to her apartment. Previously, she had performed a taxingly long surgery. The task had taken a lot out of her.

A heavy step somewhere behind her suddenly alerted her to another's presence.

What kind of ninja was she? Sakura spun around and stood on the defensive. Her gaze penetrating the night in an attempt to identify the source.

"…Sakura-chan?", a smooth deep voice emitted from the intruder

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, so give me lots of constructive criticism if you can! I'm open to any tips on how to improve my writing. Feedback is always much appreciated.<p>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Reconciled

**The Abysmal Heart**

Chapter 2 - Reconciled

* * *

><p>I can open your eyes<p>

Illuminating, wondrous vistas

Just beyond worries; trepidation

Let your heart roam and decide

I can make you feel

Indescribable feelings

Bursting right out of your essence

Fluttering over sideways and under

Through an enchanting, dazzling ride

I can show you the way

Let go of all of your equivocation

Unbelievable, luminous; visibility

Breathe in this blissful perception

Methodic, shimmering, tranquil

Let's take one step at a time

I can be there for you

Discovering this new horizon

Anywhere, there's time to spare

As long as I'm with you

* * *

><p>Suddenly Sakura was staring right into the depths of Naruto's blue eyes. His eye's reminded her of the blue Malva flower, which she had used earlier today to sooth a patient's case of chronic bronchitis. She observed that his tousled blonde hair had grown longer, his jaw more defined. Any traces of his childish features had vanished, replaced by tone muscles and rugged features likely attained though vigorous training. He had gotten tall, by a whole two heads by the looks of it.<p>

He was back. Pack slung over his shoulder, hands gripping the straps. His orange jumpsuit from their childhood days was replaced by orange pants and an orange and black blazer unzipped, with a tight black shirt exposed underneath. She'd have to try and talk him out of that color later.

All of these thoughts ran through her head in a span of mere seconds. Before she had ordered her legs to move, they seemed to take off without her.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Jiraiya had entered Konoha's gates late in the night. After being checked in by the two ninja's on watch Jiraiya suggested Naruto get some sleep while he checked in with their Hokage. Weary from his long travels, Naruto had set out down the lit cobblestone roads to his old apartment.<p>

It was nice to finally be back in Konoha. He had missed his village terribly. Everywhere he looked brought back a distant memory. A fence he had camouflaged in to escape a prank went awry. The ally way team 7 had cornered and caught a cat, for a mission in their genin days. The bench Sakura had pummeled him at for impersonating Saskue. Sakura…

"…Sakura-chan?", Naruto questioned. Not sure if he believed she was really there after being swept back down from memory lane. She whipped around to face him, lowering into a defensive crouch. Her hand snaked into her weapons pouch, on the verge of attack. Hard emerald eyes meeting his own. She had changed.

Sakura's once short pink hair had grown out, cascading down to her lower back. Her eyes had lost the exuberance of her childhood, and were now calculating and callus. She wore a snug, sleeveless red vest, slit tan skirt with tight black shorts underneath, and black boots that reached just below her knees.

Something flickered in her green eyes and suddenly she was running towards him. Out of reflex, Naruto prepared to be punched, much like she had done in the past. Instead he was enveloped in a crushing embrace. Her soft, warm body had wrapped around his and it took a moment for Naruto to snap out of it before he returned the gesture.

"Nice to have you back Naruto", Sakura said after a few moments; much to his dismay, releasing her tight hold on him.

"…Yeah, it's good to be back", Naruto said, easily getting lost in her emerald eyes. Since he was already staring at them, he suddenly noticed her weary appearance. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, I had a long day at the hospital today - I help out there now -" Sakura interjected before Naruto could question. It really had been a long time that he had been gone. Things have changed. "Hey, how about you walk me home and we can catch up?"

"Ahh, yeah! Of course!", Naruto scrambled to bring himself back into the moment. He then proceeded to walk down the road.

"Ahaha! Wrong way, Naruto! I have my own apartment now. This way", Sakura said as she grabbed his hand and continued to steer him in the right direction.

"How was training with Jiraiya?", Sakura asked glancing at Naruto

"Pretty cool, I learned a bunch of new jutsu! Can't wait to show you what I've learned Sakura-chan! We'll get Saskue back for sure." Naruto exclaimed happily. Though he was pretty sure his enthusiasm more so came from the fact that Sakura was still holding on to his hand rather than his newly learned jutsu.

"You're not the only one who has a few new tricks up their sleeves. … Hey; Naruto, about your promise to bring Saskue back for me. Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore.", Sakura said as she glanced down the dimly lit road.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? Of course I'll keep my promise! We'll be back as team seven again before you know it." Naruto replied predictably

"I mean, you don't have to do it for me, or because of me. We can go together, and bring Saskue back as a team." Sakura said with a smile

"Yeah! We'll kick that bastards ass and drag him back to Konoha together!", Naruto replied. Sakura giggled in response.

The Pair suddenly stopped moving, having arrived at Sakura's apartment. Naruto felt the warmth of Sakura's hand disappear, just to see her grab keys from her pocket and proceed to open the door.

"Would you like some tea Naruto?", Sakura asked as she strolled right in to her home. Removing her boots and leaving the door wide open for Naruto.

"Sure", Naruto replied taking it as his invite into her home. He quietly shut the door and took off his shoes as well. As he straightened himself up he saw Sakura's back retreat into the kitchen. He shouldered off his pack and placed it neatly on the floor. Right in front of him was the living room; consisting of a large cozy looking beige couch, low coffee table and a two large book cases along the walls of the room.

Naruto sank right into the inviting couch as he watched Sakura move around the kitchen. She had developed curves since he was away, he noted with a heated look. He regretted not being here with her for the years he was gone training with Jiraiya, he missed a part of her life. He missed her grow up. Realizing he was staring - even if her back was turned to him, he swiftly removed his critical gaze. He had been deprived from female interaction for too long, and suddenly being invited into his long time crushes house was sure to affect him. His head now was turned toward the books that lineed the shelves of the book cases. Thick medical text books by the look of it, hadn't Sakura said she had been working at the hospital?

"Sakura-chan, are you a medic nin now?" Naruto questioned, pointing to the thick medical books on the shelves

"Yup, Tsunade-sama has been teaching me for a while." Sakura said absently as she walked over to sit beside Naruto on the couch. "I work at the hospital to help out whenever I'm not on missions or training under Tsunade-sama. The civilian doctors could always use the help of a medic nin to speed up the day's work load. Our healing chakra is a much more efficient means to heal patients. I mostly take on ninja patients, and difficult civilian cases when I'm there." Sakura explained

"Sounds like you kept yourself busy since I've been away, you haven't been working yourself too hard; have you?" Naruto accused taking in her fatigued appearance. Her eyes had bags under them and her body seemed to melt right into the couch.

"Eh, I suppose so. I'm alright though; it's what comes with being the hokages apprentice. I wouldn't have asked her to train me if I wasn't going to take on all the responsibilities that came with it." Sakura said with a slight smile. She loved training under the hokage, working at the hospital and taking on missions. She wanted to get stronger and her motivation to do so couple with her love for her field fueled her to push forward and take on all the opportunities along the way.

Naruto returned her smile, with one of his own. That was his Sakura-chan all right. Her emerald eyes shined with determination and paired with her upturned lips Naruto forgot about anything else. He wanted nothing more than to capture those soft pink lips with his own. To cup one hand under her chin, while the other ran through her silky pink tresses. The way she looked into his eyes, as if she could see right to the core of him just fed his desire. He started to lean forward to do just that.

"tweeeeeeee" the tea pot hissed from its perch on the stove snapping Naruto back from his moment. Sakura blushed a deep crimson as it registered what Naruto was about to do and hastily stood up in embarrassment to retrieve the tea.

Naruto glared at the offending tea kettle as Sakura prepared their tea. Sakura didn't reject his advance, Naruto suddenly realized; Surprise flitting across his face. She was going to let him kiss her, that thought had him smile cockily as he relaxed back against the couch with his arm stretched on the back and his foot propped just above his knee of his other leg. His manly pride swelled in his chest. Seems his time away had caused her to finally come to her senses and realize he was there for her the whole time.

Sakura slowly poured hot water into two tea cups, trying to bide time so her raging blush could retreat. Sakura was a jonnin Konoha kunoichi, medical ninja and apprentice under Tsunade-sama, she shouldn't get worked up so easily. It was just Naruto; the number one knuckle headed ninja of Konoha, holder of the kyuubi, trained under the legendary sannin Jiraiya, and destined to become hokage. She had known him for practically her whole life, it was Naruto for crying out loud! She had to control her hormones.

With that resolve she turned around to return to the couch and that resolve melted right on the spot as she took in Naruto's appearance all over again. He really had gotten hot. Tousled blonde hair, tanned skin, chiseled features, vibrant blue eyes… and a cocky smile directed straight at her. That jerk, that one smile had butterflies appear in her stomach and at the same time want to pummel him into the ground. She stomped right up to him, and her unwarranted anger seemed to disappear with each step till she gently passed him his cup of tea, careful for it not to spill on her carpet.

The pair sipped their tea, lost in their own thoughts for a few moments in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you have to work at the hospital tomorrow?" Naruto questioned. He decided he was going to take her out for the day. He wanted to catch up with Sakura, as well as put to use his newfound confidence.

"I'm off for the day actually" Sakura replied. "I have a long mission the day after to the Tea Country." Sakura added. Of course she'd be assigned an important long mission to go on right after Naruto came back. At least she hadn't missed him come back entirely.

"What! I just got back, and your leaving already!" Naruto pouted, Sakura giggled in response

"I'll be back before you know it, Naruto" Sakura replied with a smile.

The pair spent an hour catching up, and eventually Sakura just outright fell asleep on the spot. She had had a long day, and it was a wonder she had even stayed up for as long as she did. Naruto shrugged off his jacket to place around Sakura's petite frame and then moved her to rest comfortably against his chest. He leaned on a throw pillow to get comfortable himself.

Here in this moment with his Sakura in his arms, felt perfect. She was undoubtedly a woman now, a gorgeous woman at that. He wondered if she had dated anyone since he had been gone… or even had a boyfriend now. He would just have to rasengan a hole though the offending male's chest if that was the case.

He ran his hand through her pink tresses now, as he wanted to earlier. She would definitely be his, no matter how hard he had to work for her. Sakura was the only one for him, as he's known since the moment he laid eyes on her.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Wow, it's been almost a year since I last published. I apologize to my four viewers if you guys are still out there. You really gave me a confidence boost. I redid the first chapter because it was ridiculously short. I'll probably revise a lot too. I haven't forgotten about this story, nor will I. I just take a really long time to update, sorry! I'm a super busy person in a professional college and with a job so I barely have enough time to write something productive for my leisure. Constructive criticism is appreciated and I'm open to any tips on how to improve my writing.<p>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Convivial

**The Abysmal Heart**

Chapter 3 - Convivial

* * *

><p>Flecks of dust danced along the sunshine that streamed through the window. The heat that radiated from the sunshine caressed Sakura's face as she slept peacefully. She was so warm, and not only because of the sunshine that warmed her face. She also appeared to be presently snuggled into the warm contours of a person whom was beneath her.<p>

Sakura was really too comfortable to care so she snuggled in deeper. As awareness set in, she registered for the second time that she was indeed on top of someone. Her head resting on his chest and hands lightly gripped the material of his shirt. Their bodies perfectly molded together. Her face flamed as she realized she could even feel his clothed package, which she noted; was rather large.

Slowly Sakura peeled back her eye lids and lifted up her head for a peek at Naruto, hoping he was still sleeping. Nope, he was up; staring straight at her none the less as an amused smile flitted across his face.

"Morning sleepy head", Naruto said smoothly as he ruffled her already messed up hair. If Sakura's face could have gotten redder, it would have by this point.

"Uh… morning Naruto", Sakura replied awkwardly. "Would you like some breakfast?" Sakura asked as an excuse so she could remove herself from their compromising position.

"That'd be great Sakura", Naruto replied, smile widening.

Sakura then carefully disentangled herself with Naruto's help and marched off to the bathroom to go pee first.

* * *

><p>"I figured you could go home and clean up and in two hours I'll stop by so we can spend the rest of our day together" Sakura said around a bite of pancake.<p>

"Ah, Sakura-chan; I thought you liked it when I'm dirty" Naruto smirked and winked at her.

"I miss the old Naruto; this one is much more perverted. What exactly did Jiraiya teach you for three years?" Sakura glared

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan, you know I'm just kidding. Besides you set yourself up for that one" Naruto retorted; stuffing the last of his pancakes in his mouth.

"Alright, out with ya. I'll be over in a few" Sakura dismissed

"Yes mam'; try not to miss me too much over the extended period of time" Naruto saluted as he slung his pack over his shoulder and marched out the door.

Sakura sighed into her chair. She wasn't use to this new older Naruto; so charming and flirty. Sakura got up to wash the dishes. Why did she have to go on a long mission now of all times! This just wasn't fair. Now all she has is one day to be with Naruto till she's off for who knows how long.

Sakura finished the dishes and then proceeded to shower, change and pack her bags for her mission. She chose to wear a blue ruffled flowery skirt with a white t-shirt tucked in. Her trade mark long pink hair hung loose down her back. She even took the time to put some light make-up on.

Sakura set off down the familiar cobblestone paths of Konaha to Naruto's apartment and lightly knocked on his door.

"Sakura-chan, I've been waiting for you" Naruto smirked with a nod of his head and a raise of his eyebrow once he opened his door.

"So, do you want to walk through town, or the park or we could see if any of our friends are around. I'm sure they'd want to know your back." Sakura said choosing to disregard Naruto's statement

"So cold Sakura-chan" Naruto mock pouted. "Why don't we spend some time together since you leave tomorrow though? I can catch up with the gang later"

"Alright" Sakura beamed up at him. "Let's go to the park then"; she said with a dazzling smile.

Naruto got lost for a second in her shining green eyes and overwhelmingly radiant smile. All traces of playfulness lost in the moment. His resolution from last night pulsed through his head and all he could think about was how lovely she looked today. He started to lean in her direction.

"NARUTO!" Inuzuka Kiba yelled from down the street.

Sakura obliviously turned around and waved as Naruto mentally strangled his old friend.

"Hey man! When did you get back? Come here bro, I haven't seen you in ages!" Kiba barged right in between Naruto and Sakura to give Naruto a bro hug.

"Yeah, missed you too Kiba, Just got back last night", Naruto replied

Akamaru trotted up from behind and Sakura petted him.

"So, where are you two headed? Maybe Akamaru and I will join" Kiba cheerily stated

"We were just headed to the park Kiba" Sakura replied

"That's perfect! Hey we are gonna have to spar Naruto. I bet I can kick your ass", Kiba smirked

"Che, You're about to get yourself into something more than you bargained for" Naruto replied confidently. Now he could kick Kiba's ass for barging in on his moment and impress Sakura at the same time.

"You're not the only one who's been training all this time, don't get so cocky yourself" Kiba bantered back

"Why don't we just head to the training grounds, eh? We don't need you two tearing up the park and traumatizing little children now do we?" Sakura suggested as she steered the boys in a new direction.

"Hey, why don't you guys come down to the bar with me and Shino tonight eh?" Kiba asked

"Sounds like fun Kiba" Sakura agreed

"Yeah" Naruto joined in unenthusiastic. There went his one special night… and day for that matter, with Sakura. He'd have to think of something to get them alone eventually.

The trio then stumbled upon the training grounds and Naruto and Kiba got ready to spar. Sakura settled on a rock to watch with Akamaru lounging beside her. She would have joined if she was wearing something a little more suited for sparing.

"Alright Naruto show me what you got" Kiba taunted

Naruto didn't even reply, deciding to show off his flash technique and appear behind Kiba in an instant.

"My pleasure" Naruto replied; round house kicking Kiba into a nearby tree.

"Starters luck" Kiba made up, unfazed. He got right up and came at Naruto.

Sakura watched the two boys go at each other for a while when she heard the voice of her other best friend.

"Sa Ku Raaaaa" Ino sang from the distance, spotting Sakura perched on a rock near the edge off the training grounds. "What's all the commotion about?" Ino asked

"Naruto and Kiba sparring" Sakura explained

"ahhhh! Naruto's back is he? I bet you've been keeping him all to yourself" Ino raised her eyebrows, giving Sakura a knowing look.

* * *

><p>Naruto was kicking Kiba ass, if he said so himself. Sakura was sure to be impressed with his skills. He glanced over to her direction in the distance. She wasn't even watching him? What the heck? Who is that next to her?<p>

WHAM, Kiba landed a square punch to his face. Dimmit; looks like he's just going to have to end this now.

Naruto flashed up to Kiba and threw a few rapid blows and Kiba would be down for a moment. Naruto trotted up behind Sakura to join the girls.

"Hey Ino, long time no see" Naruto greeted in-between pants for air, giving Ino a quick hug.

"You too Naruto" Ino replied "It's nice to have you back in Konoha"

"Too bad you missed the spar. I totally destroyed Kiba" Naruto said smugly

"Oh yeah, Kiba… where is he?" Ino asked

"Over there" Naruto pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"I better heal him" Sakura said, standing up and smoothing out her skirt only to come face to face with Naruto. "hey, your face"

"is devilishly handsome" Naruto finished with a grin

Sakura smiled. "Let me heal you" She replied raising a hand encased with glowing green chakra to Naruto's face.

Naruto welcomed the warmth of Sakura's healing technique soothing his irritated skin. He stared into her beautiful green eyes and soon felt the soothing on his face fade.

"As romantic as this little scene is, I'm pretty sure Kiba could use some of that healing Sakura" Ino snickered. Also it was beginning to become awkward for her.

Sakura blushed and made her way over to Kiba.

"So Naruto, how's your first day back going? I see you've made more progress with Sakura this one day then all of your younger years combined." Ino snickered

"I…uh…" Naruto not so coherently stammered

"I bet your gonna have to wait even longer too cause Sakura's off to a long mission tomorrow" Ino mused. "And here you are sparring with Kiba on the one day you have in years, the one chance in months to come to win your childhood loves heart" Ino sighed. "How tragic and sweet that you're prolonging your romantic confession" Ino blathered on.

At this point Naruto dazed right off, not even listening to Ino's prattling.

* * *

><p>"He snuck in a lucky shot" Kiba explained to Sakura as she healed him. Sakura was kneeled next to Kiba as he reclined on the ground where Naruto had knocked him out.<p>

Sakura poked a few bruises forming on Kiba's torso

"Alright, a few lucky shots" Kiba winced. "Next time Naruto! I call for a rematch!" Kiba shouted over to Naruto; glaring.

"Alright, all done Kiba" Sakura smiled up at him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a lovely smile?" Kiba flirted

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto interjected, stepping up to Sakura and offering a hand to help her up. "Let's uh; get going shall we?" Naruto suggested

Ino snickered; too bad Sakura couldn't stay a while longer before her mission. Would have been funny watching these two for a while. Of course everyone knew Kiba was a flirt around Konaha, cept Naruto of course since he's been gone for so long.

"Yeah, you boys stink. Why don't you both take a shower" Ino suggested.

"Hey Ino, you should come join us later at the bar" Kiba invited; hoisting himself off the ground.

"I'll be there" Ino confirmed. "What time?"

"Seven" Kiba replied

"Alright, I'll see you guys there" Ino said and walked off to her home

"Catch you guys later" Kiba said "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba followed after Ino

"So, you want to grab some dinner?" Naruto suggested

"Sure" Sakura said. "You really do need to take a shower first though" She added with a grin and crinkled her nose. "You stink" The pair set off toward Naruto's apartment.

"Alright, alright" Naruto said. "So where did you want to go?"

"How about Ichiraku's, eh? I bet you've been dying to go there" Sakura said with a knowing grin

"You know me so well Sakura-chan" Naruto agreed.

The pair soon ended up at Naruto's apartment.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be just a few minutes", Naruto said heading off to the shower.

Sakura decided to make some tea while Naruto showered and clean up a bit. Naruto was a slob.

"Sakura-chan, why are you cleaning my stuff up? I specifically had it in a controlled disarray. Now I won't be able to find anything." Naruto joked walking into the room. He was wearing a clean pair of black slacks and an orange T-shirt, droplets of water still residing in his blonde hair from his shower.

"One would think you would at least tidy up your apartment before you went out on a long journey. I'm just glad you didn't leave any food in the fridge." Sakura said.

"Alright enough cleaning; let's head off to Ichiraku's then", Naruto said stuffing his wallet in his pocket.

Naruto locked up his apartment and they took off down the familiar road.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" old man Ichiraku greeted Naruto as he came in.<p>

"Old man Ichiraku!" Naruto returned enthusiastically.

"How was your journey, Naruto boy? It's good to see you" Ichiraku asked.

Naruto and Sakura sat down on a stool each.

"It was good. I learned bunch of awesome new jutsu" Naruto replied

"That's good to hear. I assume you're getting the usual, Naruto? Sakura dear, what will you be having?"

"I'll have the shrimp ramen" Sakura ordered

"Coming right up" Ichiraku said

"Tell me a story Naruto" Sakura said

"A story?" Naruto questioned

"Like an adventure you've had on your journey. You must have tons of them." Sakura explained

"Well, there was this one time I fought a whole band of pillaging thieves alone in the middle of the forest" Naruto said

"Where was Jiraiya?" Sakura asked

"Most of the time Jiraiya would teach me a jutsu and then leave me alone for days sometimes to practice and perfect it. Ya know, he had his 'research' to attend to" Naruto explained

The pair exchanged stories and ate their ramen. When they were finished they set out to the bar to meet up with their friends.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura arrived at the bar. Naruto spotted Kiba, Ino and Shino already seated at the stools. He took Sakura's hand and led her over to their friends.<p>

"Sup guys", Naruto greeted exchanging and hand shake and pound with Kiba. "Long time no see Shino", Naruto said settling down in the chair next to him. Sakura sat down in the stool next to Naruto.

"Nice to see you too, Naruto", Shino replied. "How was your journey? I hear you've been training hard and defeated Kiba in sparring match." Shino calmly asked.

"HEY! It was a lucky SHOT!" Kiba shouted over from the other side of Ino.

"Whatever you say Kiba man" Naruto grinned

The bartender came by and Naruto and Sakura each ordered a beer.

"Hey guys, look what Shikamaru bought me!" Ino said, flaunting off a silver bracelet. She shoved her wrist in front of Shino's face. "Isn't it lovely?" She asked

"Just great Ino", Shino replied half sarcastically and half awkwardly; uncomfortable with her closeness. He leaned back and further buried his head under the collar of his jacket.

"No appreciation" Ino huffed. "I need a girls input"

"Hey! I think it's nice." Kiba said.

"Yeah, yeah" Ino ignored Kiba and got up to make her way over to Sakura. "Look how lovely", She said showing off her jewelry to Sakura.

"Hey; fricken' girls" Kiba complained to Shino who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's gorgeous Ino! What was the occasion?" Sakura asked touching the heart shaped charms.

"Three month anniversary" Ino replied proudly.

"Would have never thought Shikamaru would ever get together with her" Naruto said to Kiba and Shino. "She's way to high maintenance for him"

"Aha, I bet he's just in it for the-"Kiba started; till his air supply violently got cut off.

"Finish that sentence. I dare you" Ino said strangling him.

"Ino, I think you should let Kiba down" Shino said. "He's starting to turn green."

"Humf" Ino sighed and let go of Kiba. She sat down and swiveled on her chair to face Shino so her back was completely towards Kiba. She immediately engaged the other three in conversation about her anniversary.

Kiba massaged his sore neck and downed the rest of his beer. His eye caught a pretty young civilian girl a few seats over from him. Kiba got up and made his way over to her.

"Hey, I think you look fantastic, so I thought I'd come over and be social and say hi – I'm Kiba – what's your name?" Kiba smoothly asked the hot chick

"Mayumi", she replied

"Mayumi, would you care to dance with me?" Kiba asked

"I would love to" Mayumi replied and the pair stepped onto the dance floor.

Naruto noticed Kiba's absence and spotted him on the dance floor with a young girl. He glanced over at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, would you like to dance?" Naruto asked.

"Alright" Sakura answered and accepted Naruto's hand as he led her over to the dance floor.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Shino" Ino said. "Oh, I do wish Shikamaru wasn't on a mission"

"Glad to be of good company" Shino somberly replied

"Shino, why are you afraid of love? Or any close female contact for that matter?" Ino asked rather out of the blue

Shino turned red and hid under the collar of his shirt again "I am, uh not" Shino replied

"Oh really" Ino said and laid her hand on top of his.

A bug crawled out of his sleeve onto her hand

"SHINO!" Ino exclaimed. "WHY! EW" Ino snatched her hand back and waved it around frantically in the air. The bug flew off and came back to Shino.

"Don't make me tell Shikamaru" Shino responded calmly

"YOU FREAK", Ino exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura danced along to the pounding music in time with each other.<p>

Kiba winked at Naruto from across the dance floor from where Kiba was grinding with his girl.

Naruto spun Sakura around.

"I never would have thought you would know how to dance Naruto" Sakura said. "But you're actually not half bad"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Sakura-chan" Naruto said smoothly

"Oh yeah, like what?" Sakura challenged

"Like… uh… stop pressuring me woman; Give me some time to think" Naruto exclaimed, caught

"All the time you need" Sakura replied

Naruto grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him, for a closer dance.

"Let's talk about just how much you missed me while I was away instead" Naruto suggested

"Smooth Naruto, real smooth" Sakura giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only for you, babe" Naruto winked

"Sucks that I have to leave tomorrow when you've just gotten back home" Sakura said. "I have missed you" Sakura said, burying her face into Naruto's chest.

Of course that innocent action had their body's molded together and Naruto naturally started to react.

"I've missed you too." Naruto said. "Hey, why don't I walk you home? You need your rest for your mission tomorrow. We can't have the team leader falling asleep on her mission, eh?"

"Alright, let's go" Sakura agreed

Sakura disentangled her arms from Naruto and Naruto let go of her waist but held on to one hand. They made their way over to Sino and Ino at the bar.

"We're gonna peace out" Naruto said. "I'll catch you guys later"

"Goodbye Naruto, Sakura", Shino replied

"Bye guy's" Sakura said

Ino noticed Naruto and Sakura's hands intertwined.

"Uh, huh; you kids have fun" Ino smirked

Naruto quickly pulled Sakura along out of the bar.

"Well, he's getting it in tonight" Ino stated after the pair was out of ear shoot.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura walked down the roads of Konoha to Sakura's apartment. The night was getting chilly and Sakura shivered.<p>

"Cold?" Naruto asked, and put his arm around her shoulder

"Thanks" Sakura said, blushing

Star's glittered amongst the night skies. The tree filled horizon as well as the Hokage monument struck as a beautiful contrast against them. A waning crescent moon illuminated the path they traveled upon.

The pair walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence and before they knew it they ended up in Sakura's doorway once again.

"Sakura" Naruto started. "When I was traveling I happen to come across this merchant who sold chakra stones. I just, saw this one and it reminded me of you… so I kind of picked it up". Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It had a brown and green chakra stone on it, attached to a black chain.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have" Sakura said softly. She took the gift anyway and marveled at the smooth texture. The stone was flat on one side and curved out on the other, like half a moon. As she looked at it closer she could see the stone was brown with a faintly glowing emerald flower design.

"Naruto this is beautiful, thank you. Here, help me put it on." Sakura pushed her hair out of the way to reveal her slender neck.

Naruto then clasped the necklace round Sakura's neck. Sakura then spun around.

"How does it look" Sakura asked

"Beautiful. Especially on someone as gorgeous as you" Naruto answered; stepping closer to Sakura and tucking a stray stand of pink hair behind her ear.

As Sakura stared deep into Naruto's blue eyes, she could have sworn a fire was roaring somewhere nearby. A smile couldn't help but to bubble up to her lips. Igniting deep underneath her rib cage; expanding, inflaming, escalating, radiating right across her visage. Shooting right down her limbs and reverberating right back up her body. She felt a shiver take control from head to toe as Naruto cupped her face in his strong hands and slowly leaned in. She met him halfway and their lips softly molded to one another until it turned into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p> 


	4. Severed

**The Abysmal Heart**

Chapter 4 - Severed

* * *

><p>Sakura threw a red V neck tight shirt with the Haruno clan symbol over her head. She put on some black spandex shorts, wrapped white bandages around her right thigh and pulled up a black thigh holster over the bandages which contained some shuriken and a dagger laced with poison as well as some medical vials. Sakura put on a black short skirt which had a large slit in the right side allowing easy access to her holster. She wore her black boots that ended just below the knees as well as black gloves. She shrugged into a black Jonin vest and left it unzipped. She fastened a black choker necklace around her neck as well as the necklace Naruto had given her. Finally she put her Shinobi head band on her forehead under her bangs. She then braided her long hair so it wouldn't get in the way.<p>

Sakura grabbed her mission scroll and then slung her black pack onto her back which contained a sleeping bag, money, medical supplies and food rations. She walked down the hall with sure strides into her living room and up to her couch where Naruto laid snoozing under a blanket. One arm was draped over the side of the couch and the other bent above his head. He looked so peaceful and content; his tousled blonde hair sticking up every which way, his deep blue eyes where concealed by his lids and a small smile lingered upon his lips. Sakura straddled Naruto and bent over to passionately kiss him awake.

"Morning gorgeous" Naruto said breathless, after they broke apart from the kiss.

"Morning" Sakura said with a radiant smile. "I have to go now" She added "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too. I'll be waiting." Naruto said and tenderly kissed her once more.

Sakura got off of Naruto and stepped back, never breaking eye contact until she vanished in a swirl of Sakura petals.

* * *

><p>Tranquil, Smooth, and Reflective<p>

A deep depth of porcelain blue

Seems like it can go on forever

Every lush shade of green

Deep and rich brown

Surround the languid mirror

Abstracting every detailed crevice

Hues of brilliant yellow,

Deep orange, and tinted red

Invade the serene blue sky

Slight ripples form

Along the still waters

A flash of pure delicate white

Ruffles in the breeze

A slender long neck

Takes the lead

Trailing behind

Five fluffy gray

Cygnets

Innocent and trusting

Lovingly follow their mother

Into a promising day

* * *

><p>Sakura stopped by the lake first to bid a goodbye to her swan. It seemed the swans eggs had hatched and five fluffy gray cygnets trailed after their mother.<p>

Sakura would leave on this extended mission and make her country, Konoha proud. She loved her home as much as the mother swan loved her cygnets.

She didn't need a purpose. She had the past, the present and the future. She had fresh air, the sun's rays beating down on her face and a comforting breeze flitting by her. The morning air seemed to drift right inside of her, caressing her inside out, from head to toe. In this moment, Sakura felt genuinely happy.

She had someone to love, people that accepted her, a village to protect, people to heal. Her dream and purpose is her happiness; past, present and future. She has it. There is no rush to attain it.

Sakura took a few deep breaths, closed her eyes and relaxed. She took it.

* * *

><p>Sakura met up with her team in front of the village gates of Konoha in a swirl of Sakura petals. She had been assigned a team of three other medical ninja to assist her.<p>

Konoha lacked a great deal in their numbers of medical ninja. The ones who weren't out on missions or needed at the hospital; where the one's standing before her presently. Three chunin; one boy and two girls were lined up before her waiting for their orders.

"Hello" Sakura greeted sweetly. "I'm Sakura Haruno and I'll be your mission leader. As you know we have quite a long journey ahead of us to the tea country. So let's not waste any more time and head out" Sakura then took to the trees with her team trailing behind her.

Once they put in a decent amount of distance from the village Sakura decided to get to know her team better, she would be stuck with them for a while.

The girl trailing directly behind her had short black hair that barely grazed her shoulders. She wore a white crop top, white shorts, and black boots. She also wore a green shinobi vest in the same fashion as Sakura's and her shinobi head band was worn as a belt instead. The features that stood out the most about her were her eyes; one brown and the other pure white. Her hands had bandages wrapped around them like gloves and she wore many scrolls around her waist.

The other girl traveled behind the first. She had silver hair that looked smooth and silky and flowed a bit past her shoulders as well as matching silver eyes. She wore a black shirt kimono and black slacks underneath. Her shinobi head band was in her hair. Nothing really stood out about this girl.

The last member had spiky dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore his green shinobi vest, black pants, black long gloves and armored plates over his arms and lower legs. His shinobi headband was worn around his head. He wore a holster around his waist containing nun chucks.

"Why don't we get to know each other, eh?" Sakura suggested. "I'll go first" She had a mental flashback to when Kakashi asked team seven just that. "As you know I'm Sakura Haruno; Jonnin Konoha kunoichi, medical ninja and apprentice under Tsunade-sama. I'm skilled in medical jutsu, strength and chakra control. My likes are healing and swans, my dislikes are facades and coffee. My goal or dream is… well, I guess I'm living it." Sakura said. She did a much better job than Kakashi-sensei she noted with a smile.

"My name is Kono Natsuko", the black haired girl started. "My skills include summons, setting traps, and also medical jutsu, of course. My likes are animals and nature and dislikes are vegetables. My dream is to find my true love" Natsuko finished with hearts in her eyes.

The boy in the back half held back his laughter with a scoff at Natsuko's last remark. Natsuko just turned her head and glared at him through silted eyes.

"Uh, I'm Nakayama Ume" The second girl said nervously. "I'm good at medical jutsu and uh, memorization. My likes are singing and flowers. My dislikes are sound ninja; Otogakure. My dream… uh well is to follow in your footsteps Sakura- sensei." Ume said shyly, a bit embarrassed at her confession.

Sakura was shocked to hear that one. Perhaps she would take on this girl as her own apprentice once they got back to Konoha. "I'm sure you will, Ume." Sakura said with a slight smile.

"I'm Tanaka Hotaka" the boy announced. "I'm skilled with using the nun chucks and preforming medical jutsu. My likes are steak and weapons. Dislikes… I don't like water, like the ocean and stuff. My dream is to be a master of using nun chucks." Hotaka finished.

"You do know we're going to be surrounded by water where we're going" Natsuko pointed out. Sakura was actually just thinking about that.

"Yeah, so; doesn't mean I have to go in it or near it." Hotaka retorted.

"How do you even know you don't like the ocean? Konoha isn't even anywhere near it" Natsuko said

"None of your business!" Hotaka said angrily

Great, Sakura thought. She had to go and break their quiet journey with an ice breaker and now her team was already fighting. At least they seemed to be off to a better start then her own team had been; much better answers too, Sakura mused.

* * *

><p>The night sky would turn too dark to travel soon. Sakura decided it would be a good time to end their distance for the day.<p>

"Alright guys; we'll stop here for the night" Sakura announced. Her team followed her lead, hopping down from the trees.

"Hotaka, why don't you gather some fire wood? Natsuko and Ume theirs a river 50 meters from here if you would be so kind as to catch us some dinner." Sakura ordered. Her team then went off their separate ways to complete their tasks.

Sakura sat down and leaned against a tree trunk. Sakura had forgotten just how important this mission was. She had been thinking to complete it as soon as possible so she could return to Naruto, but she knew she couldn't do that. Naruto had made her forget she needed to stop a pandemic from spreading into the fire country. On top of that she also had to take care of an important side mission for herself. Sakura sighed; she didn't even want to think about this. All she wanted was to be in Naruto's arms right now. Since that couldn't happen either, maybe she would meditate till her team got back.

She took a few deep breaths and settled into her tree comfortably. Breathe in, and out, in and out. She cleared her mind and imagined a pure, clean, soothing magical liquid that caressed her toes. Caressing her phalanges and working its way up the metatarsals. Sakura imagined the magical liquid was a strong capable hand instead. Massaging the arc of her foot and slowly moving up and over her ankle. She imagined the hands to be Naruto's slowly moving up her leg to her thighs and then-.

"Got the firewood Sakura-sensei!", Hotaka exclaimed; emerging from the woods with an armful of firewood.

Sakura cracked an eye open; sending mental daggers at the boy for ruining her peaceful meditation.

Hotaka piled up some of the firewood and got to work starting a fire.

Sakura opened up her other eye and sighed. No use meditating now.

"So Hotaka" Sakura started for some friendly conversation. "What made you decide to pursue medical jutsu?" Sakura asked

Hotaka looked at the ground somberly. "I had just passed my chunin exams and was out on my first mission as a chunin. My team and I were sent on a mission to a nearby village in the fire country. We got attacked by rouge ninja's on the way back to Konoha. One of my teammates got fatally injured. She didn't make it back to Konoha alive. If I had known even the slightest bit of medical jutsu, maybe I would have been able to keep her alive till we brought her back." Hotaka finished solemnly.

"I'm so sorry Hotaka" Sakura said.

"It's alright. I won't let anything like that ever happen again", Hotaka said with a fiery passion.

Sakura sensed the two girls coming closer and soon enough the pair emerged into sight.

"We caught some trout" Natsuko announced choosing a seat around the campfire; Ume followed suit. The girls passed some of the fish to Sakura and Hotaka and they all got busy cutting the heads off, scaling, and gutting the fish.

"So… Sakura-sensei" Natsuko said. "You were on the same team as Uchiha Saskue weren't you?"

"I was" Sakura answered

"How was it knowing an nukenin at such a young age? Did he pluck the wings off of butterflies and plot to take over the world!" Natsuko eagerly asked

Sakura laughed, imagining little Saskue-kun plucking off the wings of butterflies. "No, he was actually the village's prodigy and heartthrob. He mostly kept to himself but he actually got worked up quite easily." Sakura mused, thinking of all the arguments and competitions he and Naruto got into. "He was just a boy who lost his whole clan and everyone he loved. He bottled up all of his emotions and focused his energy on revenge. It consumed him, and he would do anything to attain it." Sakura finished.

"I heard he wanted to take over the world" Natsuko glared at Hotaka

"Hey! Rumor had it" Hotaka said defensively

"Isn't your other teammate Uzumaki Naruto?" Ume asked quietly. "Holder of the kyuubi that destroyed our village"

"He is" Sakura said. "Although he is not the kyuubi; the kyuubi is just held within him. Our village sometimes tends to forget this."

"Oh…" Ume trailed off guiltily

The group finished cleaning up their fish and started roasting them over the fire.

"Isn't it weird that your team followed in the exact same path as the tree legendary sannin?" Hotoka said. "It's almost as if you guys planned it to turn out that way. I mean what are the chances that you would each get privately trained by a sannin and follow in their footsteps so closely?"

"Uh… I guess you're right. Events in our lives just seemed to lead up to it; total coincidence I guess." Sakura replied sheepishly.

"Seems like it was meant to be; like destiny!" Natsuko said dreamily.

"…Maybe, but everything is built off of coincidences and chance. Take the first fish to come out onto land for example. By chance he happened to come onto land to escape his predators and slowly he adapted to fit his needs. This whole thing is built off of others following one's footsteps of chance. Us each following a sannin is out of chance. We have different motives but perhaps a similar goal in mind." Sakura said wisely

"…yeah… I'm not sure I completely caught that" Hotaka said taking a bite out of his fish.

"Like I said, destiny" Natsuko repeated

Sakura sighed and took the last bites of her fish.

"I think I understand Sakura-sensei" Ume quietly said to Sakura. "It's how we become stronger, how we survive. The Sanin were legendary ninja amongst of the best in their time. Now look at your team; I think you're the next steps in history."

Sakura smiled. "Hey Ume, I was thinking maybe I would take you as an apprentice when we get back"

"Really! Me?" Ume said, astonished. "I mean, I'm not a very talented ninja. I can't do… well I can't really do anything except medical jutsu" Ume explained

"Well, you had to be doing something right to make it to chunin. Besides I started out with nothing to my name as well. I have no bloodline limits or kekkei genkai like Saskue or a seemingly bottomless chakra source as Naruro; just my perseverance and my mind. You can be anything you want to if you work hard enough for it. Just be warned I won't go easy on you." Sakura finished.

"I'll try my hardest Sakura-sensei", Ume replied gratefully, excited.

"Na-uh" Natsuko said to Hotaka. "Im telling you Cassiopeia is right their" Natsuko said pointing to a star constellation in the sky.

"Alright guys let's get some sleep" Sakura announced pulling out her sleeping bag.

"We don't have to worry about keeping watch Sakura-sensei" Natsuko said. "I have an owl summons that can take care of that for us." Natsuko then pulled out one of her scrolls; bit down on her thumb and slapped it down on the now pulled out scroll in one fluid motion. A beautiful white owl with some black spots appeared in a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared Sakura could see that it had one yellow eye, and the other was pure white.

"This is Aleta, my most trusted and best summons" Natsuko explained. "I can see everything she sees, though my eye." Natsuko pointed to her pure white eye. "Aleta will alert me to anyone's presence immediately."

"Well, that's handy" Sakura said. "Let's get to sleep now guys." Sakura jumped up onto a branch in a tall tree and lay out in her sleeping bag. She felt more comfortable on higher grounds, less vulnerable. Ever since Saskue ran away and Naruto left for his journey Sakura just never really trusted anyone on the teams she had been put on, or perhaps she was just running away. A defense mechanism so she wouldn't get hurt again.

It was hard for her when Saskue left. She had had a crush on him then, and was devastated the night he dramatically took off. On top of that she was too weak to go after him and shouldered all her hope onto Naruto. She was weak and useless and spent her time crying about it locked up in her room. Then when she started to finally take matters into her own hands and train under Tsunade-sama; Naruto left on a journey. Sakura was alone, without her team. She threw all her loneliness into her resolve to be stronger and lost sight of everything else. When Naruto returned again, it was like a huge gap was filled within her heart. Somehow, seeing him again seemed to fill the gap Saskue had left as well, without her even realizing it.

* * *

><p>Rays of sun shone through the canopy of leaves that shaded the forest floor and the morning dew blanketed the surrounding foliage. The trees that made up the forests of the fire country magnificently rose up high into the sunrise. The mellifluous tunes of hundreds of harmonious birds filled the damp morning air as Sakura stirred awake. She was use to the rough sleeping style of traveling so the rough bark from the tree she had spent the night in didn't bother her as much. Being a medical ninja, she could also sooth her own back. She packed up her bag and jumped down from her perch in the tree to awaken the rest of her team for another day of travels.<p>

Natsuko put back her summoned owl, Aleta and the team swiftly left their campsite without a trace left behind.

* * *

><p>They were making great time. It had been a bit over a week and they were already about to hit the peninsula of the fire country.<p>

She had just begun to notice the heavy breathing and footfalls of her companions. She hadn't been paying attention much to the fact that she might have been pushing her team a bit too hard during their travels. They weren't as experienced as ninja as she was and were getting tired. She was just so preoccupied with completing the mission… that she forgot about her teammates. Some team leader she was. She would make it up to them though. She knew there was a village up ahead and they could rest in a bed tonight with a hot meal in their stomachs.

Soon enough the kids started to realized they were headed toward a village.

"A village is up head!" Natsuko cried. "Sakura-sensei, please tell me we're staying there for the night" She pleaded.

"We are" Sakura affirmed. She heard collective sighs of relief from her teammates.

The team soon reached the outskirts of the village and were forced to jump down from the tree's and travel by foot up to the village.

The outskirts of the village consisted of farmland. Miles of crops proudly spread out over the land, reined in by rickety fences. The fire country had perfect weather for growing crops. The agriculture flourished in the warm weather and sunny days of the fire country.

Sakura's team walked down the worn dirt path up to the main area of the village with her team trailing behind her like ducklings. Now that they weren't shaded by the tree's the sun's full force beat down on them as they ambled by.

Finally they reached the main paths of the village and they strolled right into town on the lookout for a hotel to spend the night in.

Before long they spotted one and booked a room to stay in. The hotels caretaker showed them to their room and brought extra blankets and pillows for them. She was a short old woman with gray hair pulled into a bun. She wore a blue dress with an apron tied around it.

"Theirs baths downstairs if you guys need it" The housekeeper said wrinkling her nose in distaste at their grimy appearance from traveling.

"Thank you" Sakura said kindly as the woman exited the room.

Their room had two beds, a small decrepit looking table with two flimsy looking chairs around it, a patched up couch on the far side of the room and a small bathroom. Two large windows were over each of the beds with simple plain brown curtains pulled back. The floors were wood and creaked with every step.

"Ume and Natsuko will take one bed, Hotaka will take the other and I'll sleep on the couch" Sakura said, her voice ringing with authority. "Why don't we all head down to the baths to wash up before we grab some dinner?" Sakura asked… not that it really was a question.

She shouldered her pack off and placed it on the couch, the rest of her team following suit. They then headed downstairs and had the old housekeeper point them in the direction of the bathhouses.

Hotaka went into his respective door and the girl's theirs. They silently stripped and dipped into the warm water.

"We should be arriving into the tea country in several days" Sakura said.

"How long do you think the mission will take?" Natsuko asked

"I don't know" Sakura answered. "We're probably dealing with an epidemic. There's no telling how long it will take us to figure out the cause and develop a treatment to wipe it out."

"Have you ever been to the tea country Sakura-sensei?" Ume asked

"Yes, I've been their once on a mission awhile back." Sakura answered; remembering the old days when team seven was still together… although she was pretty sure Kakashi didn't come with them on that mission. "There are lots of tea houses there" Sakura said with a smile.

Another woman entered the bathhouse then. She appeared to be in her late twenties. She had medium length straight black hair, light blue eyes and she wore a simple tan kimono.

"Mind if I join you ladies?" the woman asked politely.

"Not at all" Sakura replied

"My name is Nakao Riko" She introduced, slipping off her kimono and stepping into the bath.

"I'm Haruno Sakura; it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said amiably.

"I'm Nakayama Ume" Ume introduced

"Kono Natsuko" Natsuko greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies too" Riko said "Are you all traveling together?"

"Yes, we're leaf ninja from Konohagakure" Sakura answered

"Oh, may I ask if you're heading down the peninsula?" Riko said

"We are" Sakura said

"Oh dear, well I must warn you that there are bandits of some sort gathered further down the peninsula. They recently destroyed and took over a village there." Riko said forlornly.

The poor woman looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment now. "I'm sorry" Sakura felt the need to add. "Did you have family that lived there?"

"Yes,.." Riko sniffed a few times "my husband" The woman then burst into tears

Sakura saw Riko caress her stomach and noticed . "You're with child, aren't you" Sakura said.

"Yes,… my husband.. he.. he.. he never even got the chance to find out he would be a father" Riko said in between sobs and then burst out in a fresh burst of tears.

"Here, I'm a medical ninja. Would you like me to check on your baby?" Sakura asked

"Oh, would you?" Riko smiled and sniffed again. "I don't really have the money to see a real doctor about the progress"

"No problem" Sakura waded over to the woman and engulfed her hand in a soft green healing chakra. She placed her hand on top of Riko's slightly bulging stomach.

Ume and Natsuko pretty much awkwardly rested on the other side of the bath; not knowing what to do with themselves.

"Your three months pregnant." Sakura said "Your baby is about three inches long and developing very healthily." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Riko said, hugging her stomach. "You see my husband and I eloped and ran away from our village. Our families didn't approve of our love you see, so we ran away together. I was out gathering some herbs far away from the village we had settled down in… I … I saw the smoke from or village. People were running away, and told me there was an attack. I tried to go back to my husband, but the baker from our village caught me and kept me from going back…. I've never seen him since." Riko ended, sobbing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Sakura said compassionately. She knew that if Naruto were here he would make some declaration of ridding the bandits out of the village and making it a promise of a lifetime. Sakura sighed. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Oh, it's quite alright. My grandparents live in this village; I just fear the bandits will make their way up here" Riko said.

"I'll send a special request to Konoha to see if I can do anything" Sakura said,

"Oh how kind" Riko said thinking of the gesture. She didn't know that Sakura was the Hokage's apprentice and that she had more pull in the matter than most.

The girls finished washing up, and washed their clothes as well.

"It was nice meeting you, I wish you well" Sakura bid goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you too" Riko said, genuinely.

Once the stepped out of the bathing area they found Hotaka sleeping beside the door.

"Hotaka!" Natsuko said loudly kicking him awake. "wakey wakey"

"Uh, Hey!" Hotoka said glaring at Natsuko. "What the heck! What in the world were you guys doing in there that took you so long!" Hotaka raged at Natsuko.

"Let's go get some food now" Sakura said walking right along, ignoring Hotaka who fumed beside himself.

* * *

><p>Two more days had past and once again Sakura called for her team to stop for the night. They fell into their typical routine of setting up camp and soon enough they were gathered round the campfire.<p>

"You don't think we'll run into those bandits, do you" Ume said

"Bandits? Why would we run into any of those? And even if we did we're ninja, we would kick their ass's" Hotaka replied

"We ran into a lady at the bath who said her whole village got destroyed and taken over by bandits" Natsuko replied, filling Hotaka in

"Ninja trumps bandit" Hotaka replied

"Unlesss, the bandits ARE ninja" Natsuko countered

"I bet we could still take em'" Hotaka countered back

"We must focus on our mission. The bandits aren't of our concern right now" Sakura said finalizing their argument.

Sakura didn't know whether or not she should be concerned about the bandits Riko talked about or not. She didn't know if the bandits were ninja or not or how strong they were. The only thing she could do right now was carry out with her mission. Tragedies happened everywhere no matter where you were. You can't save everyone nor can you win them all… unless you're Naruto; Sakura thought with a fond smile. On her past missions with Naruto, he seemed to always be able to pull through. She really would try and have Tsunade-sama send some leaf ninja down to scope it out.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-sensei, wake up!" Natsuko said panicked, shaking Sakura awake. Natsuko was perched on a tree branch next to the one Sakura resided in. "Aleta found people in the woods that are coming towards us, fast. A ninja is amongst them. They must know we're here"<p>

"Quickly wake up Ume and Hotaka" Sakura said. "Get ready for a fight"

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p> 


End file.
